


Worked Up

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Prompt about Eliot giving Quentin blue balls.





	Worked Up

Eliot was in a playful mood. He rolled over and pushed his face into the side of Quentin’s neck, pressing soft kisses there. Quentin stirs and shivers at the touch. Goosebumps rise on his skin under Eliot’s lips, making him smile. Quentin sighed, reached back putting his hand on the back of Eliot’s head, enjoying the feeling. He was starting to get into it, arching back into Eliot, his ass rubbing against Eliot’s cock. Eliot could feel Quentin getting hard and pulled away. Quentin whined. 

“I would love to ravish you right now but I have to get things ready for tonight’s shenanigans, so put your dick away and get in the shower.”

Quentin threw the pillow over his head, groaning.

“You’re a jerk!”

Eliot stopped fixing his hair in the mirror and turned to look at him.

“Why am I a jerk?”

“Because you did this to me! You woke me up with your mouth on my neck, winding me up, and then shut it down and tell me to put my dick away? Fuck you!”

Eliot gave him an evil smirk and walked to the bed and climbed on top of him, pinning his wrists down beside his head. 

“I was only expressing my love to you with gentle kisses. It’s not my fault you’re weak and can’t control yourself and get hard at the slightest touch.”

“I do not!”

“What? You don’t what?”

Eliot rolled his hips against Quentin’s, rubbing his hardness and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. Quentin groaned and closed his eyes. Eliot jumped off of him.

“Ok, chop-chop. Let’s go. Shower, now.”

“Can I have like, a minute to undo your damage? Fuck.”

Eliot blew him a kiss and went downstairs to find Margo. 

“Fucking finally! I made breakfast so eat up and come help me with decorations.”

Margo swatted him on the ass and winked. They only invited some of their closest friends but they knew more than that would turn up. Friends always told their friends and then those friends told their friends. Everyone wanted to party at the Physical Kids cottage. Eliot ate quickly and then went to work with Margo. 

A few minutes later Quentin strolled downstairs. Eliot appeared out of nowhere, dragging him to the dinning room table and pushed him down into a chair. 

“Sit, darling. I’ll make you a plate.”

“Oh, I’m really not hungry, El.”

“Margo made breakfast so you have to eat it. I know you’re a picky eater and only like finger foods because eating a big meal that involves silverware takes too long for you and your anxious mind, but just do it.”

Quentin rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not a picky eater...”

“Yes you are, now start shoving food into your mouth or I’ll tie you up and do it myself.”

Eliot ran off to continue with the decorations. Todd and Josh came into the dinning room.

“Hey, Q. Oh, Margo made food. Awesome. Todd go get us some plates.”

Josh sat while Todd did what he was told. 

They sat together eating until Eliot returned a little while later to check up on Quentin. He snuck up behind him and looked over his shoulder at his plate.

“Finish what’s on your plate. Now.”

Quentin’s eyes went wide and he gulped. He quickly finished the last few bites and put his fork down. Eliot grabbed a cup of coffee and pulled Quentin back a bit so he could sit on his lap. 

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“I’m sitting with my boyfriend having a cup of coffee. What are you doing?”

“N-Nothing. But, why are you sitting on my lap?”

Eliot put an arm around Quentin’s shoulders. 

“I missed you.”

Quentin looked around at Todd and Josh nervously, wondering what they were thinking. Eliot went about making conversation with them like it was no big deal. Quentin continued giving off nervous energy and became fidgety. Eliot could tell and wiggled himself enough in Quentin’s lap to still be unnoticeable. The pressure caused Quentin’s cock to twitch. He was staring down at Eliot’s ass in his lap and bad thoughts were running through his head. 

Oh no. No, no, no. This is not the time or place to work up a boner. He closed his eyes briefly, chasing the thoughts of Eliot naked out of his head. Eliot must’ve felt the twitch in his pants because he pressed himself down harder this time, moving slow circles on his lap. Quentin grunted and tried to cover it up quickly with a cough. 

Everyone’s attention was on him now. Eliot turned to look at him with a small smirk. He was totally doing this on purpose. 

“You ok, babe?”

“What? Yep, yes. Yes.” He nodded his head. 

Eliot returned conversing with Josh and Todd and Penny who was now joining them. Eliot adjusted his position, squeezing his arm around Quentin’s shoulders. He could feel the strain of Quentin’s cock through his pants. He was enjoying seeing him squirm. Quentin tapped his leg a few times, telling him to get up. Eliot ignored him and pressed down with even more pressure this time, rubbing against Quentin’s hardness. Quentin flinched and moaned. He embarrassingly tried to cover it up with a cough again, all attention on him. Penny stopped mid bite and stared at him. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Eliot stretched and finished his coffee and got up from Quentin’s lap. Quentin covered himself with his hands. 

“Well break time is over, I better head back before Margo kills me. Q, come help us.”

He reached his hand out towards him. Quentin stared at him in horror, mouth open. 

“Uh, now?”

“Yes, Q. Now. No time like the present. You can hand me the stuff and I’ll hang them since I’m taller. Then we have to start getting the bar ready. Come on.”

“Um, I was gonna finish my coffee. Can I meet you there in a few minutes?”

He was stalling, trying to avoid standing up at all costs and letting the guys see his raging hard on. He’d never hear the end of that one. Eliot smiled and rubbed his back.

“I guess so, finish your coffee. You have five minutes.” 

He pressed a lingering kiss to the side of Quentin’s neck, feeling the goosebumps rise, knowing he was driving him crazy. 

Quentin sat in silence feeling like everyone was watching him, even though they weren’t. He finished his coffee, trying to get the feeling of Eliot’s lips on his neck and that pressure on his lap out of his mind. He rubbed his temples. When it was safe to stand he got up and joined Eliot. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. 

“What was that all about?”

“What was what all about, dear? If you wrinkle this shirt I’ll have to kill you. But don’t worry, I know CPR so I’ll bring you back.”

“Don’t play dumb. You know what I’m talking about, you getting me all worked up in front of everyone and then leaving me all miserable and embarrassed.”

Eliot cupped his cheek and ran his thumb across it.

“Aww, Q, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Bullshit. You did it to me in bed this morning too.”

“Ok, ok. But it’s so hot watching you squirm, knowing I’m having an effect on you.”

“Well can you stop? It’s...” Quentin trailed off. 

“It’s what?”

“Never mind.”

“No, tell me.”

Eliot walked Quentin backwards until his back his the wall. He used his knee to push Quentin’s legs apart and slid it up to rest under his balls, rubbing them. Quentin gasped and stifled a moan. 

“Tell me.”

“It’s...painful.”

Eliot pushed Quentin’s head to the side with his nose to gain access to his neck, breathing heavily. He pressed small kisses down a line. 

“El...please.”

“What’s wrong, baby?” He continued rubbing his knee against Quentin’s balls lightly. Quentin’s breath caught. He stopped after a moment and stepped back, leaving Quentin panting. Quentin groaned in annoyance, adjusting himself.

“Fuck, El. That’s three fucking boners now that I’ve had to hide now because of you and it’s only 10am. I’m gonna have to go upstairs and beat off-“

“No you will not. Hands off. I want you ready and begging for me later tonight.” 

“Is that why you’re doing this?”

Eliot smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

“It’s working, isn’t it? You’re already dying to get off...”

“Shut up.”

“Ok, seriously now. Help me hang this stuff and then we’re getting the bar ready.”

A few hours passed by. They got a lot accomplished. Eliot let up on the teasing mostly, only giving him kisses every now and then. The cottage was pretty much ready, Margo was just finishing up food and snacks in the kitchen with Alice and Kady. Quentin grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went out onto the back porch to get some fresh air. 

Suddenly there were arms around his chest, holding him tight. Eliot. He reached up with one hand and gripped his arm. Eliot placed his head on Quentin’s shoulder and pulled him tight against him. They stood like that for a few quiet minutes until Eliot started kissing a line down the back of Quentin’s neck to the middle of his spine. He shivered with a chill. Eliot pressed himself harder against Quentin’s ass. Quentin closed his eyes, feeling Eliot’s hands travel under the front of his shirt, rubbing his belly. Eliot teasingly stopped at his waistband, tracing a line back and forth. Quentin moaned lightly and pressed into Eliot. Eliot whispered in his ear.

“Is this how you want it? Do you want me to bend you over and fuck you until you scream?”

Quentin whimpered. “El...please. You’re killing me. Can we go upstairs? It can be quick, I just need a little relief. Or just let me go and I’ll beat off.”

Eliot rested his head on Quentin’s shoulder again, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly and licking his neck.

“Mmmm, no. But can you imagine it? Working you open for me? Feeling me deep inside you, filling you up just how you like it? Slow, slow thrusts so you scream? Can you imagine it?”

Quentin growled and tried to pull away but Eliot held him tightly in place. Quentin cried out.

“Fuck, stop it.”

“Are you sexually frustrated, babe? Tell me.”

Quentin threw his head back to rest against Eliot’s chest in surrender.

“Yes, it hurts. It hurts bad. Please...”

“How does it hurt?” Eliot rocked them back and forth. 

“My...fucking balls hurt...they feel like they’re gonna explode. Please let me-“

“Shhhh.”

“El, please. They hurt real bad.”

“It’s ok, sweetheart. I’m gonna take care of you and your blue balls later. I promise I’m gonna make you feel so good. You just have to wait a few more hours.”

Quentin whined and sighed. Eliot let him go. Quentin adjusted himself painfully while Eliot watched him. Eliot took him by the hand and led him back inside to finish some last minute things. 

When they were done Eliot said he had to go pick up some more alcohol and that he’d be back in a bit. He kissed Quentin longingly, leaving him breathless before he walked out the door bopped him on the nose. When the door shut Quentin let out a frustrated grunt and threw himself face down onto the couch. Penny entered the room with a book and sat down in a chair in the corner. 

“What’s wrong with you, nerd?”

Quentin waved a hand at him. 

He must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Eliot was sitting on the edge of the couch beside him rubbing his back and calling his name. It took him a few times before he heard him but he turned his head to the side and opened one eye.

“Did you have a good nap? You look exhausted.”

It was then that Quentin could feel that he had a boner. He wrinkled his face up. Great. What did that make now, five? Six boners that Eliot had caused him with no relief today? 

“Go away.”

“Aww, so angsty.”

Eliot continued rubbing his back. Quentin closed his eyes. Eliot filled him in on his trip to the liquor store and what all he got. 

“You ready to get up? Want to get a drink? It’s only 5 o’clock but it’s never too early. Come on, up. I’ll make us something good and strong.”

He pulled on Quentin, flipping him over onto his back. Quentin covered his face.

“Go away. I’ll be there in a little bit.”

“But I want you to come with me, baby.”

“I want that too, El but my fucking balls are killing me and you smell so god damned good and you’re not making this any easier for me.”

Eliot took his hands and pulled him into sitting position.

“Ow, fuck. It hurts to sit.”

Eliot left to get them drinks. He returned with two blue colored drinks. Quentin didn’t even ask what they were and downed his in one big gulp.

“Wow, Q, take it easy.”

Quentin side eyed him and rested his head against the back of the couch.

“Don’t tell me to take it easy.”

“Someone’s a little grumpy...”

Quentin closed his eyes and humped the air a few quick times. Eliot laughed and ran his fingers though Quentin’s hair. 

“That bad, huh?”

“You have no fucking idea. I really don’t like you right now.”

Margo and Penny joined them which made Quentin happy because Penny was definitely a buzzkill for him. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt his hard on finally go away. 

People started piling in the cottage around 7. Quentin was already overwhelmed and getting anxious. There were so many people he didn’t know. He went to the bar and poured himself another drink and went back to the living room where he was sitting with Eliot, Margo, and a group of faces he recognized but couldn’t remember exactly. It was loud and everyone was laughing. He was having a good time but was ready for this thing to be over. 

He started getting fidgety and bouncing his leg up and down. Eliot noticed this and placed his hand on Quentin’s thigh, rubbing small circles to calm him. He immediately stopped fidgeting and stared fascinatingly at Eliot’s hand. It was dark in the cottage and the only lights on were purple and blue so it couldn’t be that noticeable to other people around them. He focused on the feeling of Eliot’s hand and closed his eyes. Eliot’s hand began slowly inching up his thigh until it was between Quentin’s legs. Quentin stiffened up and tightened his legs around Eliot’s hand. Eliot rubbed his palm against Quentin’s cock. Quentin grabbed the nearest pillow and covered himself in case someone did see. He could feel Eliot’s hand palming him and fingers occasionally crawling up and down in a pattern. The pressure felt good and he felt himself getting hard. Fuck, this was ridiculous. He hadn’t had this many boners in a day since he was a teenager and not able to control himself.

Eliot was really enjoying all this teasing. Quentin tilted his head towards Eliot and gave him an annoyed look. Eliot raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement and gripped him but then went back to rubbing his leg. Quentin got up and went to the bar. He felt like he was going to have to get wasted to get through this night. 

As he was pouring another drink, Eliot crept up behind him, putting his arms around Quentin’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Quentin flinched and looked behind him. 

“You’re not funny, Eliot.”

“Oh, I thought I was hilarious.”

Eliot took the drink from Quentin’s hand and put it down and began kissing his neck. Quentin absentmindedly tilted his head to the side, reveling in the feeling. He groaned. Eliot took advantage of this and sucked a little love bite on the side of his neck. He pushed Quentin’s shirt down a little to reveal his shoulder and kissed his way there, rubbing up and down Quentin’s chest. Quentin shivered. 

“Eliot, please. Can we go upstairs? I-I can’t take anymore.”

“Take what anymore? What’s wrong?”

Quentin sighed and Eliot moved to the other side of his neck. 

“This..what you’re doing. I’m going to literally explode. I...you’ve had me all worked up all day and I can’t take it anymore. You gave me fucking...blue balls.”

Eliot slipped his hand down Quentin’s pants but not his boxers and rubbed. “Are you saying you want me?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want me to do, Q? Hmm?”

Quentin let out a whimper. Eliot’s hand was making him melt.

“I....please Eliot. Take me upstairs. I want you inside me.”

“Mmm that’s what I wanted to hear.” 

Eliot kissed the back of Quentin’s head and removed his hand. 

“Just one more hour ok?” 

Quentin grunted and kicked the bar. “Noooo.”

“Hey, hey. None of that. My bar is precious. Don’t be naughty.”

“Me? You’re the one being naughty. I hate you right now. I’m gonna go to my room.”

Eliot took his hand. “Oh noooo you’re not. I don’t trust you to be alone. You’ll go jerk off or something.”

Eliot led him back to the crowd and made conversation with some strangers. Eliot kept him close to his side, giving him sneaky kisses. Around 10 some of the first years were already passing out and going back to their rooms. Eliot finished his drink and kissed Margo on the cheek. He took Quentin’s hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Quentin was already undoing his pants when they reached Eliot’s door. Eliot turned to look at him. 

“Wow, someone’s a little excited.”

“A little excited? You’re the asshole who’s been teasing me all day. I’ve been ready to take my pants off since this morning.”

“Asshole, huh? That’s rude. Lay down.” Eliot turned around and took off all but his underwear.

Quentin finished undressing and laid down in the middle of the bed. He was still in his boxers and had one hand inside stroking himself. Eliot turned around and saw him.

“Hey! Hands off! That’s mine.”

Quentin didn’t stop. 

“I can’t stop. You better hurry and get over here because I need to cum real bad.”

Eliot smacked his hand away. 

“I. Said. Stop.”

Quentin stopped and looked Eliot up and down. When his eyes got to Eliot’s cock he moaned and slipped his hand back down his boxers. Eliot smiled. He walked to his closet and came back with something in his hand. He grabbed Quentin’s wrists and tied them together with a scarf tightly and secured them to the bed. Quentin grunted in frustration.

“You can’t seem to keep your hands to yourself so I have to take drastic measures. It’s your own fault.”

Eliot slipped out of his boxers and stood over Quentin. He started jerking himself, letting him get a good view. 

“Eliot! Come on. Please..”

“What?”

“Touch me. I need to cum.”

Eliot stopped and straddled Quentin. He nipped at his ears and gently bit his jaw. He ran his fingers lightly up and down Quentin’s sides causing him to squirm. He moved down and rubbed his chin on Quentin’s straining cock. Using his teeth he pulled the waistband down letting Quentin’s cock spring out. Quentin’s breath hitched. Eliot licked a circle around the head of his cock, keeping his eyes up on Quentin’s. 

“Oh god. Oh fuck. Eliot...I need...ughhhh.”

Eliot grinned but kept licking slow circles. Quentin tried to push his cock into Eliot’s mouth. 

“So needy, Q! I like it. Ok, ok.”

He removed Quentin’s boxers and threw them on the floor. He wrapped his hand around Quentin’s cock and held it there, watching him. Quentin pushed himself up and down into Eliot’s hand, desperate for any friction. A bottle of lube came out of nowhere and Eliot poured a good amount onto Quentin. He straddled him and lined himself up with Quentin’s cock and slowly sat down on it. 

Quentin came up off the bed a little it felt so good. Eliot pushed him back down and rubbed his hands over his chest. He moved his hips in a rhythm and started moaning. He untied Quentin then and he gripped his hips so hard Eliot was sure he would have bruises tomorrow. He continued riding Quentin for awhile and then stopped. 

“Jerk me off.”

“What?”

“You heard me, Q. Jerk me off. I want to watch.”

Quentin quickly wrapped his fist around Eliot and started pumping his erection. Eliot’s mouth fell open as he watched Quentin’s hand working him. 

“Q...”

His orgasm took over and his head fell back. When it was over he fell forward a little and let his head fall on Quentin’s shoulder. Quentin kissed him. 

“Ok, Q. Use me. Fuck me.” 

Quentin’s eyes went wide and he gripped Eliot’s hips hard and began pounding into him chasing his own orgasm. Eliot stared into Quentin’s eyes, letting him use his body. It didn’t take long. Not after the build up he’d had all day. Before long Quentin was crying out thrusting himself as deep into Eliot as he could, stopping to ride out the final pulses. 

When it was over his arms collapsed at his sides. After a few moments Eliot sat up and moved his hips up and down. Quentin shot straight up, tapping Eliot’s thigh.

“Ahhh! Too much. No more, no more.”

Eliot giggled and snuggled his face into Quentin’s neck and kissed him. He slowly pulled himself off and cleaned them up, letting Quentin rest. He got in bed beside him then and pulled him close to cuddle. 

“I am sorry for teasing you all day but it was worth it for the mind blowing orgasm.”

Quentin smiled.

“You’re right. But don’t do it again.”


End file.
